A formidable enemyright?
by call-me-artemis-fowl
Summary: Things have just started to settle down. Then a new enemy strikes,kidnapping Holly. And now there is one question on everyones mind. Who is Victoria Harrington the third and why does she want information? (Warning: may contain ArtemisxHolly. and two OCs. Don't like,don't read.)


**~Dublin**,**Ireland**,**Present~**

Victoria stood in front of her mirror. She glared at her reflection,absolute hatred in her eyes. Her black and green attire didn't help soften her gaze. She wore dark green sweatpants,a pale green tank top, a black jacket,and black boots.

The source of her anger was a song. A song that was playing in her head. The same song that had played for seven years of her life. She hated that song. That stupid song. That song was the single reason she had become so bitter and cruel. Well...there was another reason,but that will be explained soon enough.

She gave her reflection a sinister smile. "Soon."She told herself. "Soon,I promise." Victoria grabbed her black backpack that was jammed a sack,a few ropes, and several books. She jogged down the steps of her friend's house. "Hey,Ivy! Let's get a move on! The moon will rise in a few hours and we can't afford to be late!"She yelled. Ivy quietly exited her room, dressed the same with a backpack of her own. They walked out into the brisk night.

**~Fowl** **Manor**,**Outskirts** **of** **Dublin**,**Ireland**,**Present~**

Artemis Fowl ll smiled,leaning back in his leather chair in his study. It wasn't an evil smile like the ones he had wore in past years. It was a genuine smile. He had just been talking to Holly. Not about science or plans or anything like that. They had just been talking about life and funny things that had happened through their day. It was nice. It felt a bit odd to Artemis at first,but he liked it.

Holly had left to complete the Ritual and Artemis hoped she'd return soon. And then...He received a video call from Foaly.

**~Ireland**,**Present~**

Victoria and Ivy crouched behind a bush. Ivy wanted to talk or sing or anything that would break the silence that had settled,but she knew if she did,the plan would be ruined. And Victoria would be angry. And when Victoria was angry it almost always ended with someone waking up on a raft in the middle of the sea.

Then Victoria saw it. A small creature landed by the tree. It reached,taking off it's helmet. Victoria was almost surprised it looked kind of human. But 'almost surprised' is not enough for her to pack up and go home without it. She gave Ivy the signal to sneak over to behind the tree. Victoria waited.

Holly took off her helmet. She bent down to pick up an acorn when... "Hello little fairy." Called out a voice. The voice was female,Irish,and bitter. Holly looked around but saw nothing. Holly pulled out her Neutrino.

"Stay back,Mud Girl"Holly said.

"Nice handgun."Said another voice. This one was also female and Irish,but not as bitter. Certainly dark though. Holly turned toward this voice.

"However."Continued the second voice. "I can't really talk weapons now. Maybe later."

"Yes,we don't have the time. Yet,but soon we will."Said the first voice. Holly turned toward it as quick as she could. A mistake. The body of the second voice,stuck a small needle into Holly's arm. Nothing fatal,but she'd wake up with a huge headache. Then she pulled a sack over her.

As Holly slipped into unconsciousness,Ivy reached into the bag and pulled out Holly's helmet and gun. She handed them to Victoria. "Good. Now hurry we must get home." She said,sinister smile gracing her lips.

**~Fowl** **Manor**,**Outskirts** **of** **Dublin**,**Ireland**,**Present~**

"Artemis."Foaly said,once Artemis had accepted the video call. "Holly's been kidnapped."

"What? How? By who?"Artemis asked.

"See for yourself."Foaly brought up a video and pressed play.

'Hello,little fairy.' Said a voice. Artemis tried to remember if he'd heard this voice before,but he hadn't.

'Stay back,Mud Girl.' Holly warned.

'Nice handgun.'A second voice said.

"Holly must of drawn her weapon."Artemis commented. "We must be dealing with a hostile force. You don't suppose this could end up like the time I kidnapped her,do you?"

"It's always possible. I say we should find out who these people are and what they want as soon as possible."Foaly began,then her noticed that Holly's helmet was still picking up feed. "Artemis watched this."

Another video started. It was in a dark room. No light came from anywhere.

"Hello,little fairies. Hopefully you are watching this. Otherwise,my hard work shall be for nothing."Said the voice from earlier. It was the first voice.

"Now I could post pictures of this elf on the internet and expose the fairy race entirely. But no,there is something I want. Not gold,or anything like that. I want information. I shall be fair about this and give you time to plan you next move. Until then,little fairies,goodbye. Tell the others that Victoria Harrington the third says hello." The video feed ended just like that.

"Foaly,look up everything you can about this girl. And Hurry."Artemis said. Foaly's face filled the screen and he nodded. Then the computer turned off. Normally Artemis would have been annoyed that Foaly had shut down his computer when he ended the call as it was bad for the computer and Foaly knew it. But right now,Artemis was worried about Holly's safety. And heaven knows what he was going to risk to get her back.


End file.
